The life that we live
by Uchiha Queen
Summary: —Dicen que un beso significa "amistad sexo y amor" — Genial...nosotros solo significamos sexo... —Solo cierren sus ojos…imaginen el lugar perfecto…la situación perfecta…siéntanse felices…y abran el puto sobre de las calificaciones…


_**Yo realmente no debería estar haciendo esto...! tengo otra historia entre mis manos...y un capitulo a medio camino...y muchas muchas cosas que hacer...(culpa de bachillerato) pero en mis locas ideas...que **_**_últimamente son muchas...me vino esto a la mente...frases sueltas...perfectas para una historia totalmente terminada en mi cabeza..._**

**_No se si les gustara...espero que si..._**

**_No se cuando pueda subir el primer capitulo..._**

**_Espero que pronto..._**

**_probablemente encuentren Ooc en algunos personajes...y en momentos específicos..._**

**_y habrá vocabulario no adecuado para utilizar frente a sus padres..._**

**_y un sin fin de cosas que atraviesan mi mente..._**

* * *

**_Ya sabeis...nada de esto es mío..._**

**_ni ahora ni nunca..._**

**_y por supuesto..._**

**_no gano absolutamente nada..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The life that we live…_**

.

.

.

* * *

—Éramos buenos ¿cierto?

—Éramos mejor que eso.

* * *

—Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque tú no eres lesbiana, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás…

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu magnifica razón?

—Tengo otra…tú eres sexy, yo soy sexy…y si eso no es suficiente para ti…tú me amas…y yo te amo a ti.

* * *

—Todo era tan simple… ¿Recuerdas cuando todo estaba bien?

— Nunca nada estuvo bien, lo sabes, simplemente era más sencillo ignorar la realidad.

—Extraño ignorar la realidad.

* * *

—Solo bésame de nuevo, empújame contra la pared, acaríciame, tengo que probar una teoría...

— ¿Una teoría?

—Si

— ¿Qué teoría?

—Creo que me gusta tener sexo contigo.

* * *

—Vete a la mierda…

—No es tan simple ¿sabes?

* * *

—A veces, ver Alicia en el país de las maravillas es bastante alentador.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te hace sentir, que está bien estar un poco loco…

* * *

—Yo nací para bailar, para triunfar, para ser la estrella más brillante…

—Yo…bueno…creo que ser un maldito bastardo no puede ser una buena respuesta.

—La vida ya es lo suficientemente problemática como para pensar para que nací…

—Yo fui...soy más bien un accidente…o al menos eso me gusta creer.

—Alguien tenía que ser la oveja negra de la familia.

—Yo…pues bueno…no creo que sea buena idea decirlo en voz alta…

—Pues…mi abuelo quería un nieto… ¿suficiente?

—y tú… ¿para qué crees que has nacido?

— ¿Yo?...pues yo he nacido…para comer…

* * *

—Te amaba…maldita sea…te amo…

—yo…

— ¿Qué mierda es tan difícil de decir?

* * *

—Oh mierda, ¿tú eres el asunto de negocios?

—Sonríe, al menos soy yo y no algún bastardo pervertido… ¿Cómo es que tu padre te envía a estas cosas?

* * *

—Dilo en voz alta, tal vez así te lo creas

—Necesito que tú me creas…solo eso.

* * *

—Oh mierda, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno?

—Siempre lo he sido, has sido tú quien no quería saberlo…

— ¿Te dices eso a ti mismo todas las noches?

* * *

—Es solo sexo… ¿lo sabes?

—No es solo sexo…este será el mejor sexo de toda tu vida…

* * *

—Mierda…fue realmente bueno…ser follada por ese imbécil…mierda...solo de recordarlo, necesito sexo…

—Yo también…

* * *

—-Mmmm ya sé por qué le gustas tanto a mi primo, eres toda una lindura…puedo imaginar lo genial que debe ser pasar una noche contigo.

* * *

—Nunca… ¿nunca lo has hecho con otra chica…?

* * *

— Es que wow…fue genial…ver como todo daba vueltas una y otra vez…fue bastante divertido…

* * *

—Está muerto… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Que no volverá…

—Nunca…

* * *

—Es mi hermanita maldito bastardo… ¿en qué pensabas?

—Créeme…te alegrara que no pudiese realizar todos mis pensamientos respecto a ella…

* * *

— Huy…genial…helado gratis…

—Oh si tan solo pudiese decir eso de la droga mi vida sería tan genial…

* * *

— ¿Intentaste suicidarte? ¿En qué pensabas?

— ¿Quieres la verdad? No estaba pensando…

* * *

—Todo es culpa de ese estúpido juego…antes de él yo era tan feliz…

—Te creo…pero no tenias en tu cama a ese sexy pelinegro…opinión personal...No me odies…

* * *

— ¿Cómo demonios terminamos en esta situación?

—Crecimos…eso pasó…

* * *

— ¿Quieres saltar en el trampolín? Es bastante divertido…

— ¿Más que fumar hierba?

—Un millón de veces mejor…

* * *

-Solo cierren sus ojos…imaginen el lugar perfecto…la situación perfecta…siéntanse felices…y abran el puto sobre de las calificaciones…

* * *

-¿Escuchaste lo que dicen?

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que es hora de crecer…

* * *

**_¿Al menos les dio un poco de curiosidad?_**

**_Por favor... háganme saberlo..._**

**_Sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidas... _**

**_Criticas constructivas..._**

**_Ideas..._**

**_y por supuesto..._**

**_Reviews..._**


End file.
